MADCast Group Moderators
The MADCast Group Moderators are a special ranked group members who are responsible of moderating the MADCast Group on Roblox. The duty of MADCast Moderators is to enforce the group rules and punish members who do not abide the rules according to the laws stated on the group description. They also guide the other members and help maintain the flow of information on the group. They try to be as active as possible and help any fans who demand aid at anytime. Currently, there are only three Moderators on the group. They were picked folowing a moderator aplication made by Matt. Matt staterd that moderator aplications may open again in the future when the MADCast Group grows more and more moderators are needed to moderate the group. MADCast Group Moderators, Along with the MADCast Stream Moderators are also responsible of moderating the Team Speak server of the MADCast. Moderators Sinanco Archduke.png|Sinanco's Archduke Outfit Sinan.png|Sinanco's Equinox Outfit Sinanco 'Sinanco '(also known as SinancoTheBest) is a very active moderator and attends many of the streams. He mostly wears two outfits on ROBLOX. He is also good friends with all other moderators. He lives in Eastern Europe, Turkey and can be mostly active at European Daytime-Midnight hours. He is fairly experienced on wikipedia format and conducting. He is also mildly famed for his constant mockery, mostly towards Matt. He also owns the MADCast Wiki Bubbaman73 '''Bubbaman73 '''used to be a very active group moderator.He was also the creator of the After MADCast Memes. He is good friends with all the other moderators. He only wears one specific outfit. He is known for creativeness and talents on picture editing as evident from MADCast Memes. He is very talented on image editing and model making. He is also infamous for his antics, as he used to troll Matt nearly every stream by conducting various antics; such as running into Matt with different object, betraying him, constantly killing him, calling him with different names. He lives in South Dakota, USA; hence uses Central Standard Time. He resigned on 28/3/2015 by writing a resignation letter, mainly due to time and interest concerns. LostInfinity '''LostInfinity '''is a now inactive moderator that no longer gets on ROBLOX. He was not a moderator for long untill he quit ROBLOX (about 1 or 2 months) But during that time he was friends with all other moderators. He is generally seen wearing one spesific outfit. Group Rules There are several rules, regulations and restrictions on the MADCast Group, set by Matt. They each include the commandent and it's punishment inside paranthesis. The members of the group are responsible of abiding them and the MADCast Group Moderators are in charge of enforcing them. Breaking the rules three times result in ethernal punishment rank. The rules are, as following: # DO NOT ask to be a higher rank Rank for 24 hrs. # DO NOT mention codes on the wall Rank for 24 hrs. # DO NOT bring drama to the wall. If you have a problem bring it to PMs Rank for 72 hours # DO NOT break/bypass ROBLOX Guidelines Exile # DO NOT post any links on the wall Exile Trivia * It is stated on the MADCast Group Rules that asking to be promoted to a MADCast Group Moderator is illegal and will be prosecuted with 24 hours of punishment. * Moderators punish the members who do not abide the group rules by moving them to the "Punished Rank" where the Members cannot view posts on the group wall or post anything there. ** Some prosecutions also include immediate exile. * The rank of the MADCast Group Moderators is 5(five).